


沐浴乳

by Arankh



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh
Summary: 簡單暴力的存個檔慶祝一下我有ao3了





	沐浴乳

對金鍾炫的感情好像走火入魔了，他想。

在休息的時候想牽手，直播的時候也是，只要跟金鍾炫在一起就想摸摸他。所以就一直看著，看到金鍾炫反應不過來，害羞地笑了之後他才肯罷休。

想做的又不只牽手，想做的比那些還多......他瘋了，這樣跟初戀的國中生有什麼兩樣啊。

黃旼炫要用好多力氣才可以喚醒自己，不行這樣不行這樣，專輯活動緊接的是巡迴，還要練習，累的不只他一個，每次都那麼晚才結束行程，剩的時間都要休息吧。

是應該休息的。

他到金鍾炫的家裡借住一晚，就單純想說明天可以一起出門跑行程，之前也住過好幾次。都成人了，沒什麼好計較，金鍾炫也習慣了。

......其實今天的金鍾炫有點不一樣？是錯覺嗎，從跟他對視後羞澀的笑，稍微瞇起的眼睛，黃旼炫都覺得他在計畫些什麼。金鍾炫不會是想要誘惑他吧？如果是真的的話，他的自制力撐得住嗎？耳朵一下紅了起來，等等，這樣不行的，明天還有行程，他要克制。

「......旼炫啊你在想什麼？」金鍾炫看著笑成傻子的他，「我要睡了喔。」

「喔、喔......嗯。」

黃旼炫的表情藏不住失望，在他恍惚的時候金鍾炫已經洗完澡躺在床上，還說自己很累，預習好明天的行程後就要睡了......嗯，果然是他想太多，還想著什麼抵不了誘惑被吃乾抹淨的狐狸，熱呼呼的腦袋一下子被澆熄。走進浴室，黃旼炫笑著想讓自己沖冷水冷靜。

但是他很香，擦身而過後匆匆跌進床上的香氣是什麼呢，黃旼炫看到架子上的沐浴露，是金鍾炫新買的椰子油香氣，是椰子啊，他好奇地擠在手上。

他沒在其他品牌看過一樣的味道，擦在身上才發現大事不妙，把身上的泡沫沖走後衣服也沒穿好就往房間走去，金鍾炫顯然被嚇了好大一跳，背對他的肩膀抖了一大下。

這不是預謀犯案是什麼？

「金鍾炫，你換新沐浴乳了？」

「嗯，椰子油味道的，怎麼了嗎？」

「呀，」黃旼炫沒有再忍耐，把金鍾炫整個人轉了過來，「這跟平常潤滑液的味道一模一樣啊。」

「嗯，」金鍾炫臉上還是那個笑，「所以呢？」

金鍾炫比黃旼炫還狐狸得多，多很多很多。

「啊黃旼炫、世上椰子油味道的東西那麼多、我又不是故意......」

「你不要講話。」

再講一句就會覺得你是故意的。他嗅著金鍾炫睡衣上的味道，全成了椰香，黃旼炫不是很喜歡，說是潤滑液，其實也是基底油的味道而已，不是佔了全部，可怎麼他就聞出來了呢。

管他故意不故意，就像巴夫洛夫的狗，黃旼炫聞到這味道就會想起之前每段性愛，他幫金鍾炫擴張、把潤滑液倒在他肚臍眼上的畫面，太過色情了，光想像就會起反應。

雖然現在只是聞著而已。  
  
他負氣的在金鍾炫的肩窩上吸氣然後又啃了一口，怎麼味道還是不散呢。

「黃旼炫你這樣好像狗。」

他把金鍾炫的上衣脫掉，在剛才留下齒痕的地方親吻，再慢慢往上，從脖頸到臉頰，黃旼炫小心翼翼地親過每個地方，想用自己的味道蓋過。他慢慢撫摸金鍾炫的耳垂，沒有提醒就咬了一口，本來就充血的耳朵更紅了。

「啊！黃旼炫！」  
「如你所願變成狗了，怎麼樣？」

黃旼炫調皮地衝著他笑，強硬地吻上他，金鍾炫的呼吸一下子緩不過來，在幾秒鍾的沉默之後才有換氣的餘地，但黃旼炫又湊上去，一併把舌頭伸進金鍾炫口腔裡，他好想這麼做，好久好久了，一點都不溫柔，可他就是想對金鍾炫這樣做。

金鍾炫回應他的方法有些被動，卻能挑撥到他，他們吻過那麼多次，他當然知道黃旼炫的哪裡敏感，哪裡又最甜美。呼吸跟呼吸交換的同時，黃旼炫好像在這之中聞到香味，接著又被金鍾炫的熱氣給吹散。

他能夠繼續吻他嗎？看見金鍾炫變得氣喘吁吁，臉也紅透的樣子，黃旼炫停下激動，沒有繼續下一個吻。

「怎麼辦......」

黃旼炫也親的喘不過氣，在他耳邊喘息，金鍾炫嘴上還有吻過的光澤，他擔心地皺起眉頭看他，黃旼炫卻笑了。

「嗯？」

「還想繼續親你。」

「笨蛋，」金鍾炫抬頭在他嘴邊輕輕吻著，「可以啊。」

他沒拒絕，用手扶著金鍾炫的臉頰接著吻他。

走火入魔。

不是假的，他病得有點重了。

擴張做得很順利，用著點燃他的潤滑液，椰子油的香味一開始還很重，更刺激黃旼炫，但是到中間就再也沒聞到了，反而是金鍾炫的香味跟它混成一股情色的味道。而且比起嗅覺，現在眼前的風景更誘人。

「啊......你別再看了、」  
「我想看，你也看看我吧。」

黃旼炫把他遮住眼睛的手臂拿開，金鍾炫咬著下唇，不想讓哼聲從嘴巴漏出。黃旼炫空著的手往他唇上摩娑，金鍾炫一下就被搔得打開嘴，聲音也冒出來，斷斷續續的。

「你臉好紅，好可愛。」  
「啊、你手指......慢一點啦、嗚......」

近似求饒的語氣讓黃旼炫興奮，剛進去的時候金鍾炫身體還很僵硬，過沒多久就習慣了。他幫他擴張過數次，習慣終究還是變不了。他惡趣味的在裏頭彎曲手指，金鐘炫像觸電一樣弓起身子，想往旁邊逃，兩手抓著同邊的被單，呻吟顫得不行。  
  
黃旼炫趁隙捏住他的性器，大拇指在馬眼上來回搓揉，他盯著金鍾炫因為快感而迷亂的眼神，就在他快要高潮那刻結束愛撫，金鍾炫的表情明顯不開心，淚眼汪汪地盯著他。

「哎、我就快要射了，你這個人......」  
「想要跟你一起射，嗯？」

黃旼炫抓著金鐘炫的腳後跟，語氣有點可憐，撒嬌又不是金鐘炫的專利。

「我想跟你一起......鍾啊。」

他吻上金鍾炫的耳朵、髮根，揉亂他的頭髮，接著他聽到金鍾炫的笑聲。他粗魯地抱著黃旼炫的頭也學他做了一遍，吻他、用雙手胡亂揉他的頭髮，然後在他耳旁呢喃。

「那就快點進來，不是等你很久了嗎。」

黃旼炫就像第一次做愛一樣緊張，進去得很慢，一寸寸撐開皺褶，金鍾炫連形狀都感受的到，吞了吞口水，看著身上的黃旼炫揪著眉頭的樣子，突然感到心滿意足，這是專屬他的表情。

黃旼炫摟著他的腰，在金鍾炫沒回神的時候一下就撞到最深，他卷起腳趾，沒忍住吟聲，忿忿地看向黃旼炫，狐狸臉上露出狡猾的笑容。黃旼炫有技術地抽插起來，為了讓金鍾炫適應，他動得不快，緩緩地抽出後又推進去，這似乎讓金鍾炫更難耐，不自覺地開始扭著腰，渴望更多。

「旼炫尼、想要......」  
「什麼？」

他靠在金鍾炫唇邊的耳朵被輕輕吻過，接著他空著的手就被牽到金鍾炫身上，撫過脖子、胸脯、乳尖，至腰，被鍛鍊過後的腹部結實，卻也不影響手感，黃旼炫壞心地掐了下，湊上前在頸間安慰的親吻。

「嗯嗚、不是......啊、摸摸我......」

他的手被帶的更下去，經過恥毛，握著金鍾炫的手圈住半勃的性器，跟著他的動作上下摩擦，黃旼炫此時還會感到害羞，金鍾炫已經無心在意羞恥心，只想趕快被滿足。

或是說他本來就是這樣的人？

隨著手上的動作，黃旼炫的腰也沒閒下來，動得越發劇烈，一下下都拍出了響聲，跟著淫穢的水聲佔據了整間房。金鍾炫的性器從小孔流下汁液，擦在他的腹部，留下一大片溼滑，被男人身體劃過的感覺太過好，金鍾炫舒服得發抖，喘著要他再大力一點。

金鍾炫的聲音提高了一個聲調，止不住喘氣，在黃旼炫耳旁呼氣，又叫著他的名字。每被頂一下呻吟就會斷開，只要黃旼炫刻意撞得大力，金鐘炫就會發出小貓一樣的嗚咽聲，止不住的哭腔讓黃旼炫下腹一緊。他真的不是虐待狂吧。

「嗯、旼炫尼、啊......哈啊、好舒服、」  
「你再忍一下。」

他的指尖捏住金鍾炫的乳首，惹得對方一聲驚呼，身體抖得讓黃旼炫以為他射了，可是沒有。黃旼炫雙手扣著他的腰，開始大力抽送，每一下都從最外邊到最裡面，金鍾炫全身的肌肉都無法克制地繃緊，被弄到一半就毫無預警地射了，在黝黑的皮膚上留下白濁。他一射，後面也絞緊，黃旼炫繼續操了幾下，終於也在金鍾炫體內繳械。

現在這樣很好，他喜歡金鍾炫身上充滿他的味道，少了誘人、讓他頭暈的那些情緒，就剩下純情。

「怎麼辦、」  
「你又怎麼了？」  
「......我真的好喜歡你。」

他把金鍾炫牽去浴室清理，讓他坐在浴缸邊緣，裡頭還有沒放完的水，椰子油沐浴乳的味道。金鍾炫怎樣也不肯把兩人牽著的手放開，從上盯著黃旼炫的臉，然後用另外一隻手在他的五官上作畫，眉毛、鼻子、嘴唇，任何一處。

黃旼炫第一次對金鍾炫的眼神疑惑，在那個沒有任何慾望的眼睛裡找到複雜的情緒。

「我也喜歡。」

「黃旼炫，我也喜歡你是我的。」

所以身上的味道也要是我的才行。他說完話就扯著黃旼炫往後跌在水中，趁隙開了蓮蓬頭，傾盆而下的水瞬間讓浴室煙霧瀰漫，整個空間塞得滿滿的都是金鍾炫的味道。

「旼炫尼說想買那個，在我家用過那個沐浴露後。」

「啊－－真的啊？」

「鍾炫啊這個味道很好，他這樣說了。」

「......旼炫尼用那個洗了手，哈哈哈。」

**Author's Note:**

> 簡單暴力的存個檔慶祝一下我有ao3了


End file.
